Alice in What?
by AngelXxGirl
Summary: Alice falls down the rabbit hole and ends up in different movies and stories? This is how she deals with it a messes it all up. Lots of crossovers here.
1. Cinderella

**Chapter 1**

"I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" The white rabbit hopped past Alice taking a nap and woke her with his yelling.

"Huh?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Mr. Rabbit? What exactly are you late for?"

"I'm late for a very important date!" He yelled, diving into a deep hole, near a willow tree.

"Wait!" She stood up and walked towards the hole. "I wonder if I might follow him. There's no one saying I can't. I-I will follow him!" Alice jumps down the hole, screaming as she falls. She hit the soft, bouncy ground. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying in a pink bed. "This bed is very comfy and soft. If only I hadn't just took a nap." Alice looked around and saw she was in a bedroom with pink walls and a soft purple carpet that felt good on the bottoms of her feet. She noticed the door handle moving.

The door opened and an older lady wearing a purple dress walked in. "Who are you little girl, and why are you in my manor?" She said.

"I-I don't know, I fell through a rabbit hole and landed on this bed. Oh, and my name? It's Alice." She stood up and got off the bed. The old woman looked at her.

"You seem like you could work for me. You seem old enough. Come get cleaned up. The Prince will be arriving shortly." The old woman closed the door.

"The Prince?" Alice wondered. She brushed off her dress and let the dirt fall to the floor. She left the room when she was finished. The hall of the manor was decorated with dark red curtains and a golden carpet on the floor. She walked down the spiral staircase into the living room.

"My Prince is here!" Shouted a girl in a pink dress.

"What do you mean, your Prince?!" Shouted another in a green dress.

"Drizella! Anastasia! Behave!"The old woman hissed.

"Yes mother," they both replied and shot and disgusted look at each other.

A servant of the Prince knocked at the door and the mother opened it. "Is this the manor of Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. Please, come in." The servant walked in and the Prince behind. Alice was still hiding on the stairs wondering what will happen.

"Ladies, to test the identity of the one I seek, I must ask each of you to try on this shoe," said the Prince.

"We would be delighted too," the mother replied. "Cinderella! Bring out a chair!"

"Yes, stepmother," she replys as she struggles to push a heavy, fancy armchair from the kitchen. "Your highness." She says as she curtseys.

Cinderella walks to her room to put on better clothes since the Prince is in the manor. She starts to brush her hair and sees her stepmother in the mirror closing the door. "No! Please!" She screams and runs towards the door, which has already been shut and locked. "Please let me out! Please! You can't keep me in here!"

Cinderella's mice friends a appear out of a hole in the wall. "We can try to get the key, but we have to hide and drag it up the 50 flights of stairs, I don't know if we will have it in time!" Jac worries.

"Please, could you try? I can't let this old woman do this! Thanks, boys!"

"Your welcome, Cinderelly!" Shouted Gus as he's pulled back into the hole by Jac.

"Oh, I hope they make it in time."

The stepmother walks back down the stairs. Alice brings a tray of sweets out and sets in on a table, the seats herself on the floor. "Let's see if it fits," the Prince says taking the shoe out of a pouch.

The Prince tries to fit the small glass slipper onto the stepmother. She tries to squeeze her foot in even after the Prince had decided it didn't fit. "It would fit normally, but my feet have swollen from, all the dancing I did with Your Majesty at the ball!"

Drizella yanks her mother out of the chair and the servant saves her from falling. "It's my turn!" The Prince puts the slipper on Drizella and she tries to pull it on with her hands. The Prince tries pry her hands off of the slipper almost dropping it. "Hmmph." She walks away in disgust. Anastasia sits in the chair.

"Your Majesty, I just have to say that I have been admiring you from afar a long time. I know a girl shouldn't be this forward, but I had to let you know that I am in love with you." She blushed.

"Huh?" Said the Prince.

Anastasia shrugs and offers her foot to the Prince with the shoe still being to small. Alice, seeing the sweets on the tray are gone, heads back into the kitchen.

"Is that everyone in the household?" The servant questions.

"That's everyone. Though, I'm sure you have made a mistake, the shoe does fit I swear!" The stepmother yells.

"Madam please, calm down," the servant replies.

Alice in the kitchen, puts the tray in the sink and looks in the cupboards for soap. "Alice what are you doing cleaning this kitchen? You dont belong here, you need to find the rabbit." The Cheshire Cat appears behind her. Alice opens a cupboard and finds a glass slipper.

"Oh this is wonderful, it looks so expensive maybe I should just put it back." She says staring at the slipper, she starts to put in back in the cupboard.

"No don't do that! Bring it me, it's mine." Cheshire rings.

"It's yours? Okay I suppose I'll give it back, it does belong to you." She hands the shoe to Cheshire but he disappears. "Cheshire Cat? Where are you?" Alice trips over a mop laying on the floor and falls into the living room.

"What about this young lady?" The servant says.

"Me?" Alice asked, standing up and brushing her dress off.

"Yes, you! Come sit here," the servant points to a chair.

Back up stairs, the mice get the key and unlock Cinderella. "Oh, thank you!" She says picking up her dress and running down the stairs.

Alice sits down and offers the Prince her foot. He slides the glass slipper on. It's a perfect fit. "It fits!" The Prince said.

"Wait! Please! Let me try it on!" Yelled Cinderella, running down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, young lady. The Prince has already found the one he danced with at the ball." The servant said.

"I was the one who danced with you last night!" Cinderella said. Almost in tears.

"Cinderella, don't lie, you were here cleaning." Cinderella ran to her room before the Prince could see her cry.

The Prince turned back to Alice. "Your the one I'm in love with. You danced with me last night. Would you marry me?" He said.

"What? No, no. This isn't right! I need to find that white rabbit! Maybe he can fix this!" Alice took off the slipper and ran out of the house and into the woods. It felt like she had been running for ever.

"Where are you going, Alice?" Cheshire reappeared.

"To find a way home," she said.

"Follow me, I can lead you home," he said with a mischievous grin.

"You can?" Alice replied.

"Yes, just follow me to these woods," his smile widened. "I'll get you out of them."


	2. The Hunger Games

**Chapter 2**

"Follow me, ill lead you home," Those words rang in Alice's head. She just couldnt seem to lose them. She walked through the woods, but stopped when she came to a barbwire fence. The sign attached to the sharp looking fence read, 'Do not cross' and had a picture of a lighting bolt on the bottom half. Alice poked the fence with a stick and nothing seemed to happen. It was safe to cross. She slid underneth the fence and kept walking. She came to a small run down town.

"Hello?! Can anyone help me get home? Or tell me where I am?" She walked into the town and saw people walking towards the center of the town, so she followed. 'Whats going on' she thought to herself. She heard a woman's name as she got closer. Everyone was standing in neat rows.

"Welcome! Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman to represent District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor," Her voice rang through the microphone. Her loud dress and green hair took Alice's atteintion. "As usual, ladies first." She walked over to the side of the stage where a big bowl was waiting for her, filled with neatly folded strips of white paper. "Primrose Everdeen!" All the atteintion shifted over to a small girl standing near the front. She slowly started to make her way up to the stage.

"Prim? Prim?!" She heard another scream. 'This place is very strange' She thought.

"Volenteer, Alice," She turned around to see the cat behind her.

"Volenteer? Why on earth would I do that?" Alice asked.

"My dear, if you dont volenteer, that young girl will die," Cheshire said with his usual grin.

"What?! Die?! I cant let that happen!" Alice worried. "I-I volenteer as tribute!" The crowd turned to look at Alice.

"Well then, come up here sweetie!" The microphone sqeaked. "Primrose, you can go back." Prim went back to where she was standing to begin with. "Now, what is your name?"

"Alice."

"Well, Alice, you are District 12's very first volenteer!"Alice stood on the stage scared of what might happen. "And now for the boys." She walks over to the other side of the stage and stuck her hand in another big bowl. "Peeta Mellark!"

"What?" He said quietly. "Did I hear that right? I cant move." Peeta slowly made his way to the stage, only stumbling a couple times. He stands next to Alice. "Your so brave, Alice. I'm postive you will get more sponsors than anyone. People love an exciting show. Maybe, you'll even win."

Alice and Peeta were led inside the building behind the stage and told to stay in dark small windowed rooms. Alice waited for 10 minutes trying to see out of the small window. The door burst open and Alice jumped.

"You have a vistor, miss. She goes by the name, Katniss," The guards loud voice boomed. "You have 5 minutes."

"Wait! I dont know anyone named Katniss!" Alice shouted after the guard escorted a older teenager into the room and closed the door.

"Who are you?" Her voice was cold.

"I should be asking you the same question. Who are you and why are you visiting me?" Alice was nervous.

"You volenteered for my sister, Prim," Katniss replyed.

"I didnt want to see that young girl suffer, and, um, what exactly did I volenteer for?" Alice asked and saw a confused look on Katniss's face.

"How do you not know? You do live in Panem, right? You should know."

"Oh, right! Duh!" Alice lied. "Could you just refresh my memory?"

Katniss let out a loud sigh. "The Hunger Games is a brutal blood bath between all 12 districts. The let you loose in a giant arena and make you fight to the death on live television."

"Wait, I could die? So the cat was right."

"What cat?"

"Nevermind. I'll try my best, but i really dont think im cut out for this."

"You can do it, Alice. You have to! All of District 12 believes in you. Your our hope! Take this mockingjay pin as a token of my appreciation, it will give you courage!" She gives Alice the pin and she puts it in her pocket. Katniss walks out the door and into the hallway.

"Poor girl. She isnt going to make through the first day. The careers will tear her up." Katniss said to herself. She walked up to a door and heard a loud banging noise. She looked out the window and saw a tornado heading towards the building. "Alice!" She screamed as she ran back towards the room Alice was in. But she was too late. The tornado had already ripped the building and sucked up Alice.


	3. The Wizard Of Oz

**Chapter 3**

Alice screamed as she was sucked up into the tornado, then thrown out onto a hard town square. She stood up and brushed herself off. She rubbing the swelling bump on her head. "Great. Where am I now? Oh, I'll never get home!" Alice looks over and sees a green looking woman walking along. "What the...?" Alice looks up and sees a house falling from the sky. "Look out!" She screams as she shoves the witch out of the way.

"The house almost landed on me! Thank you for saving me, now if you could save my feet, these shoes are killing me." The woman said, rubbing her red feet.

"I could trade you shoes! Mine might feel better," Alice offered. Slipping off her blue flats.

"That sounds like a great idea, thank you!" The woman said. Alice and the woman stared at the opening door of the house.

"Oh such an amazing land! So colorful Toto!" A younger girl stepped out of the house wearing a blue plaid dress, almost the same color as Alice's.

"Your house almost fell on me you wench!" The old woman yelled in the younger girls face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl replied. Alice snuck down the yellow brick road with the red slippers. "I'm Dorothy. I'm quite sorry about my house!"

"You owe me so retribution, miss," the old woman said, laughing. "I need you to go see my sister, The Wicked Witch of the West. She owes me some money."

"If she's your sister? Then you must be the witch of the East." Dorothy chirped.

"Yes, now follow this brick road and take a left at the corner of the corn field," the witch said.

"Wait! How will I get home?" Dorothy worried.

"Well, I use to have magic slippers that use to take you wherever you want to go, but I gave them to a little blond girl, because she saved me from a falling house. Your, falling house."

Dorothy was skipping down the yellow brick road, but stopped when she reached a split in the path. She noticed a scarecrow between the two paths. "Um, miss? Could you help me down?" He said. Dorothy replied with a nod and untied the scarecrow. "Oh thank you miss, I couldn't do it myself, I have no brain, as I have told the last girl who passed through here. She didn't help."

"Well, that was awfully rude!"

"She was a strange little golden haired girl."

"I keep hearing of her."

"So where you be head'n ?"

"To the witch of the west."

"The wicked witch?!" The Scarecrow said with horror on his face.

"I guess so," Dorothy replied.

"Well good luck with that. I'm going to the Emerald City to get a brain. I'm a little absent minded!" He said laughing.

"Right..." said Dorothy as she inched to the path on the left. As soon as she reached the left, she ran.

At the witch's castle, Alice sneaks past a flying monkey guarding the gate. Dorothy runs up to the gate soon after, but is noticed by the monkey. "Who are you and whats your business here?"

She stopped, as to keep space between her and the monkey. "Well, I'm Dorothy and I've come to collect money from the witch for her sister."

"Alright, but it's your fault if you don't come out," The monkey stepped aside and let Dorothy pass into the castle. Dorothy snuck around the castle until she found the witch making a potion. "Uh, Wicked Witch of the West? Are you here?"

"What? What?! Who's there? You should know better than to mess with a witch!"

"My name is Dorothy. I came here because your sister wanted me to come and collect money for her. She said you owed her a good amount. She said, she wanted it in cash."

"I owe her nothing," The Witch put down the spoon she was mixing with. "She is the one who owes me money! But she sent you." The Witch walked closer to Dorothy, who stumbled back. "So I guess, you'll have to do, oh, I know! I'll take you voice," the Witch cackled.

"No please! Not my voice! She sent me to collect money!"

"She lied to you. How else was she to get you to come here? She owes me and she knows it. Thats why she sent you, my dear. You see, she took my red slippers." Dorothy turns and starts to run.

Alice walks into the hall. "No, please! Don't take my voice!" Dorothy screams and she runs into a dead end.

"You have no choice, little girl!" Dorothy looks around and finds a bucket of water next to a torch on the wall. She throws it's contents on the witch, but Alice steps in front of the witch.

"Great, now I'm all wet! Are you happy now?" Alice complained. Ringing out her soaked hair and dress.

"I'm so sorry, I was aiming for the witch."

The witch interupted Alice who was trying to respond. "Thank you, little blond girl. You saved me from the water." She turns to Dorothy. "How did you know water would make me melt? Well, I don't care. Your voice is mine!" The witch raised her staff. Dorothy tried to speak, but couldn't. She runs away holding her neck. "Thank you for helping me."

"I'm happy to help, but I'm really just looking for a way home. Have you seen a white rabbit?" Alice asked.

"I haven't seen a rabbit around her for ages! Sorry," The witch replied. "But here." The witch opened a cave with her staff. "This will lead you home."

"Really?! Thank you very much!" Alice starts walking through the cave. "How long is this cave?"

"I don't know! I just wanted you out of my castle!" The witch cackled. Alice turned around and starts running towards the witch. "I'll never help you, ugly little girl." She cave shut on the witch's end.

"Oh, why is everyone so mean here?" Alice turned around and kept walking. She saw light far away in the cave. "That must be the end!"


End file.
